


What to expect

by Sanhaim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanhaim/pseuds/Sanhaim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a one in a seven billion chance for Beta males to get pregnant. Gregory Lestrade happens to be extremely unlucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd and unbrit picked.

Greg was pacing, waiting for a reply from Mycroft. Wondering what he was going to tell his lover, when he got to Greg's flat. If he came, there was a good chance, better than good that Mycroft had already found out. He wanted to cry, or scream. Or maybe both. Because of all the things that he had expected to happen this was not one of them, not on any list he had ever made. But the doctor had ran the tests twice, just to be sure that it wasn't some sort of mistake.

He, Gregory Lestrade, a forty six year old beta male, had managed to get pregnant. It was almost funny, a pregnant beta male. The last time that had happened was sixty years ago, and that had been a seventeen year old.  
What Greg wants is his lover here, to feel Mycroft's arms around him, to hear him say that it's alright, that he won't leave him just because Greg never considered the possiblity of getting pregnant. That he wants the baby as much as Greg does.

  
But Lestrade knows better, it was one of the things that Mycroft admitted when they were still new, when it was more about sex than a relationship. Mycroft didn't want children, didn't like children, didn't have the time for them. It was one of the reasons he had never bonded with an omega. It was understood even as it progressed from acquaintances that had sex to friends with benefits, to a true relationship. Greg hadn't minded, he hadn't truly wanted a child either, he was too devoted to his work, like Mycroft. But he's pregnant, and he's going to keep this baby, and he knows that because of that he's going to lose the person he loves more than anything else.

  
He's stopped pacing after five minutes, removes all of the nicotine, alcohol and puts his coffee and tea in a box to take to the MET, it'll be welcomed there. At twenty five minutes he's working on his files, trying not to think about Mycroft already knowing, already left him. When the lock on front door clicks and Mycroft enters, looking perfect in his three peice suit. A small smile on his face as he sees Greg there, which fades as he takes in Greg's appearance, but Greg asks him to sit down even before he can ask.

  
Greg can see the subtle hints that show that Mycroft is worried, the slight darkening of his eyes, can almost see that beautiful mind of his goes over the past three weeks and how sick Greg had been. Sees him take in how Greg is holding the results from the tests the doctor he had gone to two days ago and how Greg can't meet his eyes, how he's trying to find a way to tell Mycroft the news he'd recieved.  
"Are you sick?" He askes finally, and there's relief when Greg shakes his head then hands him the somewhat mangled report. Not yet opened when Greg tells him.  
"I'm pregnant Myc. I'm keeping the baby." Greg watches as Mycroft freezes, then reads the report that confirms it. Still Greg can almost see him deny it at first, Greg's a beta male after all, Beta males don't get pregnant. Lestrade wants him to wrap his arms around him, to say that it'll be alright and he still loves him and that he wants the baby. Instead he watchs as Mycroft goes from concerned to cold, as the little hints that tell him Mycroft's mind vanish, dropping behind the wall Lestrade hasn't seen in ten years.

  
"I'll make you some tea yeah?" He offers, standing up. It's an opening for Mycroft to escape, to leave like Lestrade knows he wants to. It's also a plea, Greg begging him to stay and help him make this alright. He doesn't even have the kettle under the tap yet when he hears the door open then close.  
He wants to cry. To go into the hall and scream at Mycroft, or beg him to stay. But he doesn't, he holds his stomach with hands that he can't keep from shaking, concentrating on just breathing through his grief before putting the kettle away again, before going to his files again and trying not to think about what he was going to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and feedback. You inspired me to continue with this. I may end up making this a verse.

Getting the will to ask for a second chance from Gregory takes a week, a black eye from Sherlock, Anthea's near silent disappointment and more than anything else having to watch his beta, his Gregory, going about his business with an air of utter misery. Knowing that he caused it only made it hurt all the more as he watched the man on the CCTV and the security cameras, not looking at any of them, or giving them the wave and smile that he so often did.

The second chance itself took far less time and effort. Merely needing to break into Gregory's flat and wait for him to return home. It took Gregory walking in and seeing him there, on the couch, looking apologetic, miserable and so sad to allow the man to forgive him and take him back. That Mycroft begged and spent months after that once again wooing his beloved beta was technically unnecessary but neither one of them could say that they didn't enjoy the process.

Still it was not without it's difficulties, Mycroft made many promises, the most important being to never leave him like that again. Which Mycroft swore never to do, seeing Gregory like that had been the worst thing that Mycroft had ever experianced. After that was the true issue that had driven the rift between the two. Because Gregory could not compromise, Mycroft would have to.

At first it was a compromise, an attempt. It wasn't as though it were truly hard, he knew that any child of Gregory's would be worth any effort put into it. He would simply have to put effort into desiring the child, for Gregory he would do anything.  It starts with the second appointment to the doctor and hearing the child's heartbeat. At seeing his beta's happiness at knowing that so far everything is progressing normally and that the baby is healthy. It's even more joyfilled than the first appointment three weeks before that when he had left Gregory. Anything that makes him that happy can't be bad.

Then there's getting to watch all of Lestrade's coworkers as he tells them. His expression never changes as they stare at Lestrade's stomach then at Mycroft before going back and forth, Gregory glances at him and gives him a face though. He knows what Mycroft isn't showing, that behind that polite mask is a man who's laughing, and a little bit horrified. After all these are people who are trained to notice things, that couldn't tell that the man before them had been dating Mycroft for over five years? Or that he had been pregnant for almost three months?

After that there's the discussion on color choices, moving in with Mycroft, why Gregory should not go anywhere around paint, some crime scenes, labratories or Sherlock's flat. Along with it is the beginnings of the choices for names for the baby. Arthur is declined by Mycroft while Gregory promises slow death with Bathazar. Anthea has forgiven Mycroft enough to give them the only name that so far they agree upon, Catherine.

Mycroft almost wants to stop when the sympathy cravings hit. But thankfully the child doesn't want ice cream and pickles or any amount of overly fattening food. Coconuts and mustard are a favorite. They place both onto of their lasagna and eat it in the living room, teasing each other over the amount of coconut versus the amount of mustard.

He would never stop it the first time that the baby kicks, causing Gregory to stop in surprise and hold his still expanding stomach. After that the child becomes more active he and those around him grow to know well the look on his face that means that his insides are taking a pummeling. If Mycroft can't help but be a little bit pleased, well it's not like anybody is going to notice, other than Gregory. But Gregory wouldn't run about telling people.

After the next sonogram they have decided to not know the gender of the infant. Thankfully they had already decided on a soft green for the infant's room. It doesn't help the debate on the name.  They still like Catherine, but Jessica is not allowed, nor is Jeremy, Gabriel or Stephan. While Mycroft is very careful to completely avoid any thoughts of gender he's fairly sure that Sherlock already knows, thus by default so does John.

Actually he's very sure of it, Sherlock is entirely too smug about the matter.

When he starts to truly swell up Gregory finds himself looking in the mirror and thinking that he's fat. Mycroft  takes to going with him to outings, although nobody at Gregory's work would want to, or dare, remark about a pregnant male beta, or Gregory's age, the bookstore is a different matter. Mycroft's presence is a wonderful deterrance and the silence of the hurtful remarks does help with his body image issues.

He destroys the idea that the baby shower should take place in a pub. Really what are those people thinking, of course Gregory won't drink anything but there are still fumes. He doesn't, quite, snarl at John who starts snickering a bit away from the phone as though Mycroft can't hear him. They decide not to have a baby shower, gifts are mailed for the most part. Probably for the best given Gregory's look of horror at the thought of being trapped in one of them. Anthea takes Sherlock and John's gift, saying it's very nice and they're going to love it. Once the baby is born and they know what gender it is. They still haven't decided on a name. By the time the faisco is over Gregory is just happy that the baby has decided to be awake while he's at work. It means a lot of grimacing at work but at least he doesn't have to worry about sleeping when it's trying to dislodge his ribs.

By the time that Gregory is thirty weeks pregnant, he's taken to exercising in the pool and finding out that males don't develop breasts, but there is swelling, and he hates it with a passion. Hates it even more when he starts to leak. He doesn't mind when Mycroft discovers that tapping on his stomach, and back, never ribcage, can get the baby to respond. Describes it as being mauled from the inside out but smiles while he does it. He still doesn't really enjoy seeing his ever expanding stomach, but having Mycroft there to reassure him helps. Especially when he's moved onto materinty leave, which he hates, with a passion, an almost frightening passion. They still don't have a name, much to the teasing of everybody they know, along with lists that get discussed, veto'd, or in one particular case, burned by a hormonal Gregory.

At thirty four weeks John goes into his heat, announcing a week later that he's also pregnant, while giving a far too proud Sherlock a fond glare. Mycroft watches as his future bondmate, they having decided to bond a few months after the baby is born, seems to go insane, cleaning every article of clothing in the house, then the furnature. Nesting it appears drives a beta male to new heights, because Gregory can go from the laundry and cooking to washing the walls and talking about needing a new roof because that roof is not clean. When he's not trying to convince Mycroft to change the roof, making Anthea steal away Mycroft's more delicate clothing or filling up the fridge with enough meals to last two or three months he is either asleep, trying to sleep or having sex with Mycroft. Discussions on names are banned from the house.

Though they don't know it, labor begins at 12:14 on the day that the baby is due with cramps. It's not until 9 am when Gregory tells him about them and how they come and go while he's pulling out one of the frozen breakfasts that Mycroft gets him to the hospital, the doctor, and the discovery that he's gone into labor. he comes in too late for an epidural because less than an hour after he arrives the true contractions start. Mycroft's hands are nearly crushed and he discovers Gregory's full range of swearing which is very impressive. Sherlock and John arrive with Anthea who went to get them. They sit, holding hands or pacing, listening to the screams of pain, or the more often swearing. It ends abruptly, there's absolute silence for ten minutes until they're allowed in to see their new nephew and a blissed out, nearly asleep Gregory, watching Mycroft hold his son completely blindsided with the fact that over the last several months he's gone from wanting the child as a compromise from Gregory to not wanting to live without either one of them.

Mycroft names William while Gregory is asleep, but Gregory also thinks it's perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably wouldn't have taken as long to get up, if I could figure out what sex I wanted the baby to be, which I solved with the flip of a coin. His name nearly went unknown still for the reason that I hadn't figured out what I wanted to call him up until I started editing it.


End file.
